Multiple XANAs?
by roboticj
Summary: Squeal to my "XANA's Invasion", XANA has escaped to the red planet, and someone in the group is smarter than they look. Events lead to a multi-XANA showdown for a fight for the universe. Odd and Jeremy also fight over the supercomputer. The End Has Come! Or has it?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

Another year at Kadic had began, only this year, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi were all more popular. Sissy had transferred to a new school since she couldn't stand the five getting more attention than her, and, of course; Herve and Nicolas convinced their parents to let them follow.

"Well," said Odd, "just three less dumbasses to deal with!"

"You got that right!" Ulrich agreed, "Even Jim is in a better mood, now he'd rather talk about his past, you can't get him to shut up!"

"Aelita, how are you doing?" asked Yumi.

"Better. At least I was able to stay with Jeremy's parents."

"And, we have terrific news!" Jeremy exclaimed, "It turns out that the supercomputer we brought to the military base was just a materialized copy of it, the real one is still at the factory!"

"And, this is terrific, why?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah, Einstein! XANA's gone!" Odd agreed.

"Odd… what did I tell you about calling me Einstein?"

"To not to…"

"Okay, then. The terrific news is that my dad bought the factory in order to start a business!"

"What kinda business?" asked Ulrich.

"Production of space vessels."

"What?"

"Yeah, ever since we introduced materialization, our human race now seeks quick transportation to other planets. Also since we materialize things, there doesn't have to be any scientific explanation to how they work. We can do anything!"

"And, apparently we already have a supercomputer to do the work for us!" Aelita added.

"My dad is expecting us at the factory by 1:00!"

"Jeremy," Yumi said, "it's 12:56 right now."

"Damn it! Lets go!"

The group walked out towards the tunnels in the park, as that was still the only way to the factory quickly and undetected.

"Hey!" Jim shouted.

"What, Jim? Remember what happened last time you tried to stop us from doing something?" asked Yumi.

"You're heading out? Again? Why?" Jim replied.

"Because it's another earth invasion!" Odd lied.

"Wait, really?"

"No! We just need to go! We don't have classes for another hour anyway."

"Alright, but, I'm going too!"

"Fine," Jeremy said, "c'mon then!"

Jim quickly followed them into the sewer.

"And, we're in the sewer, why?" he asked.

"Because it's the quickest way to go where we need to." Odd answered.

"And, quicker still since our supercomputer is still on!" said Jeremy, turning to his Lyoko Form, as did the others. Their vehicles materialized soon after.

"Jim, you have to hitch a ride with Odd." Aelita said.

"What? Why?" he responded.

"Because I said so."

"Fine…"

Jim got on the Overboard behind Odd. All five vehicles blasted forward through the sewers. Odd was performing barrel rolls as the Overboard flew through the tunnels. At the factory, the group stepped off their vehicles and dematerialized them before entering the hi-tech door. Jeremy's dad was waiting in the factory and the others ran to greet him, except Jim who stayed outside and on the bridge due to motion sickness.

"I was beginning to think you all got in trouble for leaving."

"No, Jim came with," replied Jeremy.

"Then, where is he?" asked Jeremy's father, peering over at the bridge. Jim was leaning over the side, throwing up from the ride.

"So, what's going on?" asked Odd.

"First off," he started, "I don't know how to turn on your supercomputer, so we should do that."

"Wait," said Aelita, "the supercomputer here? But, if it's off, then how are Lyoko Forms and Specter Powers still working?"

"We better check this out!" Jeremy said. The five teens and one adult headed into the elevator and down to the lab. Sure enough, the holomap and computer console were still there, one floor down, all five scanners were still there, and one more floor, the actual supercomputer was still there. Jeremy pulled the lever to restart the supercomputer and took the elevator to the lab. The screen was just now blinking to life and the progress bar signaling computer startup had reached 100%. A new folder was on the computer's desktop.

"That's new…" said Jeremy as he opened the folder. A few video files and a file accessible via the materialization program were in the folder. Jeremy opened video. A familiar, dead, fat man was in the video.

"Dear Lyoko Warriors. If you are reading this, then you have returned to the supercomputer for an important reason. As you can tell, the supercomputer was not transported to the U.N. base. That, in fact, was just a materialized copy. I cannot anticipate the future clearly, but I do have a feeling that XANA will not let us join the UN easily. Therefore, I have scanned and copied a virtual incarnation of myself, at the time before my Chinook left for the base on June 24th at approximately 1400 hours. Should my demise come to happen, that saved file will bring me back. There are also backup copies of yourselves in the event that something should happen as well."

"What are you waiting for?" yelled Aelita, "run the saved file!"

A few commands later and a scanner below powered on. Franz soon emerged from a sixth, hidden scanner. This particular one was extra-large for his particular size.

"Daddy!" shouted Aelita as she ran to him.

"I take it my assumption was correct, XANA was going to attempt to kill me. Is he gone?" Franz said.

"Yes," Jeremy said, "we had no idea the computer was still here. We do have one question, though."

"What's that?"

"Well, how…"

"How is it that the computer was off and we can still use Lyoko Powers on Earth?" Odd interrupted.

"Simple… the program altered your DNA so you can use them forever. In doing so the altercation should extend your life expectancies too."

"Cool!" shouted Odd.

"Now, with XANA gone, I'm going to settle down. Aelita, you can come with me, but I do want you to stay at this school and get a good education."

"Yes, dad." Replied Aelita.

"I suppose we should use the supercomputer to create a factory worth using in a business." said Jeremy. Several hours, the factory itself was being transformed into the perfect place to materialize spacecraft. Several dozen copies of the supercomputer were materialized in a new subbasement that was excavated simply by virtualizing the dirt and rock into Lyoko. Enough was virtualized that Jeremy created a sixth sector. It appeared like, and was called the "Beach Sector". Enough sand and water found along the excavation was enough to create a sector resembling that of a costal beach, complete with speed boats and no XANA to disturb the visitors. Exactly 48 supercomputers, each with the equivalent power of the first, materialized in this space, which was accessible by the elevator and new ladders leading there. Controlled Return to the Pasts ran to increase the each computer's power to accelerate the amount of materializations per day. Aelita, through this time, was setting up the business's website, with Odd's artistic help.

"We've already got orders in from dozens of places!" she shouted.

"Where?" replied the others.

"Let's see… twenty exploration shuttles for the Americans at NASA, several shuttles for Russia's new space program, several dozen shuttles for travel to the moon's new base, and tons more!"

"You'll laugh at this one, Einstein!" Odd said.

"Will it make up for your slip-up on the name?"

"Yep! The British want a devise so they can get one of their citizens to be the first man to walk on the sun!"

Everyone burst out laughing. "Oh…" said Aelita, "here's the newest one. It's from the U.N.!"

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"They request us to materialize a space station for our use so that we can build, manage, and analyze the following order: 16,000 Class A Patrol Battleships, 6,000 Class B scout ships, and 500 Orbital Earth Defense Cannons."

Jeremy, meanwhile, was typing on the console.

"The station is done! Completely automated, too! The Battleships are materializing too!"

"This is going to be so fun!" Odd yelled.

"What's fun?" asked Ulrich.

"Flying into space!"

Suddenly, the holomap blinked and changed to a holographic communication screen. General Grainger of the United States appeared.

"I should have known it was this here group behind the new company! How'd the order doing? Bet you Frenchies couldn't keep up!" insulted the General.

"For your information, sir," started Jeremy as he checked the computer console, "all 16,000 battleships are finished, as are the scout ships and half of the defense cannons in the specified orbits you sent."

The general stared, open mouthed in disbelief as he checked subspace radar.

"How… how did you…"

"Simple," Jeremy said, "there is no law yet stating that you cannot use a supercomputer to materialize a supercomputer. We've got almost 50 of 'em!"

"Well, thanks anyway."

"I just have a question." Jeremy's dad said.

"And, you are?"

"Micheal Belpois, Jeremy's father, founder, and CEO of this company, Belpois Industries. My question is this: What could you possibly need with all of these ships if no human has even traveled past the moon? These ships are packing some heavy weapons and it just seems strange."

"That's classified, sir."

"Oh, really? Well, I suppose we can just destroy these things as fast as we built them." Responded Micheal, as he reached for the ESC key to cancel and reverse the building process."

"Fine! This is confidential, eyes only!" said Grainger as he pressed a few keys. A video appeared on the hologram. "At 0200 hours Mars time, three weeks ago, all Mars Rovers in NASA's programs went dead. One rover's last video transmission is this… The video showed the rover's exploration of the red planet, followed by the view of four familiar, red crab legs above it, then, static.

"Any spacecraft we've quickly sent in to see what happened has met similar fate. We have no idea what could possibly be on that planet!"

"I do!" shouted Odd, pushing Jeremy from his seat and, strangely enough, typing in commands that Jeremy normally would have done. The image rewound itself, and then magnified to a rock in the video. The image enhanced, and showed a reflected image. The familiar sight of a Krab was shown in the image. Everybody stood in surprise for two reasons. One, XANA was still alive, and two, Odd knew how to work the supercomputer…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

The group stood, surprised at what just happened. The General had cut the transmission in order to get men materialized onboard the new ships. Odd was smarter than he looked!

"I'm going to go check out the rest of the factory." Micheal said to the rest of the group."

The Super Scan then suddenly beeped on the computer console.

"Apparently, XANA is still alive and has just connected his planetary console to the Internet." Odd informed the others. "Although, I believe your program should keep Earth's computers safe from XANA infection, Jeremy. I'll run a scan to see how far his power reaches."

"Odd?" Yumi asked.

"Yep."

"Since when do you know how to use the computer?"

"Remember the past three weeks?"

"What about it?" asked Ulrich.

"Well, before we ended the entire deal with the supercomputer, I got Jeremy to materialize an ultra-powerful computer for my personal use, right?"

"Yeah…" the others agreed.

"Well, It just so happens that the computer was also preloaded with Lyoko and all the functions of this computer. For the past three weeks, you've all been hanging out with a Polymorphic Specter of me!"

"That's impossible!" shouted Aelita, "It acted too real."

"Well, believe it! And, with the free time I had, I worked on a program that would allow us to be in two places at once. Now we have a use for it!"

Jeremy took a look at the code. "What do you plan on using this for?"

"To make clones of ourselves so they can work at school, while we fight XANA and get the knowledge they learn at Kadic! It'll bridge the mind connections between the two and we'll learn without having to be there."

"And, when were you planning on telling us?" asked Jeremy

"When I was finished with it. Oh, and another thing, I now have a use for the spacecraft I designed to be materialized for a fight against XANA!"

"In three weeks?" asked Aelita, "It took Jeremy and I months to create the Skidbladnir and now you've made a spaceship in three weeks?!"

"Less, actually. I started learning how to program from Jeremy's notes three weeks ago, didn't start on the programs for the craft until last Saturday. I had to finish the cloning one, which I want to test now."

"On what?" asked Ulrich.

"Me. All I have to do is materialize a clone, which I have programmed from Franz's scans. It is programmed with all my normal activities and does not present extremes such as the clone Jeremy first created. It is simply supposed to have the job of learning for me and, if necessary, protecting me at all costs."

With that explanation, Odd typed the last code he required, and asked Ulrich to go to the scanner room. One scanner had been activated and was materializing a second Odd.

"Hey, guys! We've got a problem down here!" Ulrich shouted.

"What is it? Did I make a mistake?" Odd asked.

"Yeah!" Ulrich said as the elevator opened, "You succeeded in making another Odd!"

The group laughed at the comment as the second Odd emerged from the elevator.

"Is that it, then?" asked Jeremy.

"No, I still have to sync our minds using the supercomputer. Everything I know, he'll know, and vice versa." Odd replied as he pressed the enter key. The clone instantly passed out, and the original Odd griped his head and started to yell, which was soon ended with him passing out as well.

"Odd!" shouted a worried Aelita. "Jeeze! You're worse than Jeremy when he tried to use the Return Trips to increase his brain power!"

"That's not true!" Both Odds shouted at the same time.

"At least my experiment worked!" the original said. Within a half an hour, the five teenagers were cloned. The clones then took their place back at Kadic. Luckily, Jim had stayed behind as he was still sick, and he followed.

"Now, time to test out our spacecraft!" Odd decided as five teleportation pads materialized to give them access to the new ship. They were instantly beamed aboard to the bridge. The ship itself could be considered a battleship. It was larger than a standard US Aircraft Carrier by almost triple, and boasted two fixed main guns along the front, and one on its tail. It also had two wings for in-atmospheric flight. It was also colored, guess, purple and pink, and boasted the Lyoko Symbol on the belly.

"It's nice Odd." commented Yumi.

"What's the name?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't know." replied Odd.

"You have to name it! You created it!"

"Give me time to think about it! For the time being, I think we should call her Mindy."

"Whatever you say." said Ulrich. Jeremy moved towards the command chair.

"Ahem!" Odd said, "I believe I have the command.

"Alright, Odd. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Hey! You and Aelita got to handle the other two vehicles, why can't I control this one?"

"What about us?" asked Yumi and Ulrich in unison. "When do we get to lead?"

"Let's see, Ulrich, you can handle ground operations against XANA, and you Yumi, you can be in charge of the ship should I not be here."

The two looked at each other and back at Odd. "Sounds good to us!"

"Good! Now, let's test out this thing." Odd said as he and the others sat down in the control center's chairs. Holograms appeared around the room, A few swipes on these interactive holograms by Odd, and she ship lurched forward, leaving its orbit around Earth.

"Top speed achieved." A computer voice said.

"If this is its top speed, then how are we going to fight XANA effectively?" asked Jeremy.

"One moment…" Odd responded, adding a few commands to the ship's computer.

"Command received… initiating Hyper Speed in three seconds…"

Behind the ship, its three, glowing engines began to grow emit brighter light. Soon, the ship burst forward towards the red planet.

"Entering hostile zone declared by U.N. Forces. Placing shields on full power…" the computer informed. The ship came out of its warp into a battle zone. The new U.N. Battleships that the five teenagers just gave to them were facing new battleships created by XANA. Lasers were firing all over from both sides.

"We've gotta get in on this fight!" shouted Jeremy.

"No problem!" responded Odd. He swiped the holograms around his chair a few times.

"Charging all laser batteries…" the computer informed. The targeting system then appeared on a hologram across the front window. A crosshair targeted the largest battleship.

Meanwhile, General Grainger was giving orders to the U.N. Fleet.

"All ships converge attacks on the largest vessel!"

"Sir, we have a new ship entering the battle-zone!" a soldier said. Suddenly, the beam fired from the Lyoko Warrior's ship, passing through the center of the largest ship, as well as two others. The U.N. stared, shocked at what just happened.

"This does give us a chance to test out the fighters too…" Odd said.

"Fighters?" asked Yumi.

"Basically, they're Nav-Skids with upgraded speed and weapons that fly in space."

"We gotta see this!" said Ulrich.

"Computer!" commanded Odd.

"Yes, sir?" responded a voice.

"Turn on autopilot and prepare the Nav-Skids for launch!"

"Yes, sir… fighters ready to launch."

Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich followed Odd through the ship, getting a quick tour along the way. Within minutes, there were five ships flying from an outlet on the belly of the main ship. Each Nav-Skid now had wings and was now colored to match the rider. In response, XANA's fleet of battleships launched several dozen fighters each. This was futile, as each and every one was taken down. Soon, all but one battleship remained. It started to flee the scene. Its engines began to glow and soon it burst forward.

"Damn! It went to a warp!" shouted Aelita.

"Let's go after it, then!" Odd said. The five Nav-Skids went to hyper speed to the destination as the main ship traveled only half the distance. Ulrich was the first to arrive at the site the battleship stopped. He was greeted by a barrage of lasers. When the others came behind him they began a charged attack. In a last-ditch effort to destroy them, XANA's battleship began loading a missile into the tube. Milliseconds before the charged laser hit the "sweet spot" in the battleship, the missile launched.

"Incoming missile…" computer voices overlapped from all five Nav-Skids.

"Shoot it down!" shouted Ulrich. A few laser shots later, the missile exploded, but the ball of fire was soon engulfed. The team did not notice the changes around them as they prepared for hyper speed back to the ship, but nearby stars began to move towards them. The missile contained a black hole devise. Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi were able to quickly activate the hyper speed and were soon landing at the ship. Odd and Ulrich were now activating it, but their Nav-Skids did not seem to be moving.

"Odd, is there something wrong? We're not moving."

"The computer says we're moving at hyper speed…"

"Gravitational Anomaly detected…" the computers informed the two. The rest of the team was back at… Mindy… and could only watch hopelessly as the two boys were sucked through the black hole…


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, been so busy with other stuff. For all you fans out there, you should look up IFSCL, which is a flash game I just found of Code Lyoko's supercomputer which allows many things. The French guy in charge of it still has a ways to go, but it's awesome! I used some codes from it in explaining devirtualization process and other stuff, but... HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

"Odd?" asked Ulrich. His Nav-Skid was drifting through space without power. The gravitational pull had ripped the engine right off. "ODD!"

"What?" Odd asked as he pulled up next to Ulrich in his intact Nav-Skid.

"Where are we?"

"No clue, but we must be within range of the supercomputers back at the factory, the Nav-Skids wouldn't work without them."

"Then get us home!"

"Let's see. I programmed the Transport Pads that sent us to the main ship virtualize us in the process to avoid disasters like last time we went on an earth mission."

"And?"

"I can devirtualize us back at the site of the scanners from here."

"DO IT THEN!"

"Fine…" Odd said as he typed a few commands.

Devirt(Start)

Devirt(Ulrich) [_Enter_]

Devirt(Odd) [Enter]

Devirt(Execution) [Enter]

Within moments, two scanners at the factory began the devirtualization process. (by the way, the commands above are from IFSCL which is a program that simulates the factory supercomputer from the series. I do not own these either) Upstairs, in the lab, a familiar black-haired girl noticed the screen state a devirtualization took place.

"What's going on?" she asked, pointing at the screen. The mini-Einstein of the group took a look, and switched on the cameras only to see the elevator door closing and locking.

"Whatever is happening, they know the password to the elevator."

Behind the group, the elevator door began to open.

"What the hell?" shouted Ulrich.

"What about yourself, Ulrich, darling?"

"Sissy? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but with Hervé at the controls, I wouldn't say anything!"

"Yeah, go ahead!" said Ulrich, "Just try the Return to the Past, you'll just forget everything anyway!"

"What… how…" stuttered Hervé.

"How do you know about what the supercomputer can do?" asked Nicolas who suddenly came out from hiding behind the lab's holomap.

"We could ask you the same thing!" shouted Ulrich.

"We know because for the past…" started Hervé.

"Let me guess," interrupted Odd, "you know because you have been fighting a rogue computer virus named XANA inside the computer that allows you to be virtualized into another world, right?"

"Ye-yeah!" Sissy yelled.

"Odd, where are we?" asked Ulrich.

"That black hole must've sent us to a different universe! This is another dimension where Sissy and her group found the supercomputer instead of Jeremy, Yumi, and the two of us!"

"What are you two losers blabbing about?" yelled Sissy.

"Hard to believe she's still a bitch in this dimension too, right Odd?" whispered Ulrich. The two explained their story to the three that they despised the most. At first, this dimension's Lyoko Warriors didn't believe the two stranded boys, but after what they described sounded plausible to Hervé, they started to believe them.

Meanwhile, back at Mindy the spaceship…

"Where are they, Jeremy!" shouted Yumi. With Odd gone, she was now in command of the ship.

"I've been running scans on the black hole that XANA created with that missile, and all I can tell, is that the boys may be alright. Scans show seven different places they could be. The black hole leads to seven different dimensions, each with different worlds. Using the supercomputers back at the factory, I can only decode what each dimension contains in a day. Using that information, I can then find Odd and Ulrich."

"What have you found so far?" asked Aelita.

"This dimension has had Earth decoded so far. I doubt this place is where Odd and Ulrich are."

"Why?" asked Yumi.

"Because on Earth alone, twenty-four 16-year-old Ulrich Sterns appear on the scan, and quadruple that number for Odd Della Robias."

"Do you mean..." said Aelita.

"Each one has the exact same DNA as the two we already know. Their Lyoko ID cards show multiple clones too."

"Damn it." muttered Yumi. A hologram appeared across the front window. A bar appeared that loaded slowly.

"Incomming transmission, address unknown." The computer said. At first, static just appeared.

"...remy!"

"Did you hear that?" asked Yumi. A video link was now established. Sure enough, Odd and Ulrich were onscreen.

"Guys! Where are you?" asked Jeremy.

"At the lab." replied Odd.

"At least the lab in a different dimension." added Ulrich.

"Is there anybody else, us perhaps?"

"Aelita, yes, but nobody else."

"Who's in the lab then?"

"Let's see," started Odd, "apart from the three you already know, there's Sissy, Nicholas, and Hervé."

"What!" the other three yell together. Odd and Ulrich begin to explain to them what is needed to bring them back. The necessities were a strong network connection like the one the tranmission was being broadcasted on.

"If we can sustain a connection, we can use scanners here to transfer to you guys!" explained Hervé, who took over the briefing shortly after. Both sides began to channel all the computing power they could into a connection as Odd and Ulrich went to the scanners. With some luck, they were allowed to return to their dimension. Through the transmission, they thanked the alternate Lyoko Warriors. But all wasn't ending quite so easily. To the dismay of Hervé in the lab, using all the computing power he could left the computer's firewall weakened. This second XANA used the opprotunity, and used Replikas of the alternate dimension to transfer its forces to the alternate dimension. Slightly different lokking XANA battleships materialized in front of our Lyoko Warriors as Hervé reported a red flashing "!" Symbol, signaling an anomaly occured. Behind them, several of the original XANA battleships came from Hyper Speed.

"What's going on here?" asked Aelita as two more transmissions appeared onscreen. Simply two voice wavelength bars filled the video.

"Who are you?" asked one, evil voice, recognized to be XANA.

"What is this place? Answer, outdated program!" shouted the other, with a more evil voice. A pointless back and forth argument ensued between the two, bearing similar comments made. This only was made to distract both the Lyoko Warriors and XANA, as the newer XANA split off undetected with several battleships.

_Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far away…_

Several battleships began to orbit an unfamiliar, desert planet. Forces from the battleships were materialized on the surface. This new program, far more superior than the XANA we already know, had the planet under his control in under ten minutes. Long range bombardment cannons began to be constructed on this planet's moon…

_Back at the Pointless Argument…_

"I don't think I'm a better program than you, I know!" shouted the new XANA at the old. Odd and Jeremy had been running scans on both XANA files and noticed that the code between the two was only one character off.

"Yeah right, in your virtual dreams, pal!"

"Enough talk!" Jeremy finally shouted, "I don't care what questions, answers, or even explanations on how to use the toilet either of you inferior programs have to tell each other, stop this annoying discussion!"

"He started it..." muttered the new XANA.

"I don't care! I'm finishing it!"

"Hmm..." he laughed, "neither of you are in a position to order me!"

A large laser fired from a far away planet, narrowly missing the Lyoko Warriors' ship, but destroying half of XANA's. Both forces began a retreat back towards the solar system, as a evil laugh filled the speaker systems. A new evil has risen...


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

The team sat on the bridge of Mindy, astonished by what had happened. Not only did they now have to deal with one XANA, but two? Both were, however, also fighting against each other, but the original XANA to this universe was losing. His control of Mars was weakening with every second. The U.N. was fairing no better. Three fourths of the entire armada given to them was gone. This new XANA was beginning an attempt on an invasion of Earth. Belpois Industries' new planetary defence system was, thankfully, preventing unauthorized entry to the planet by creating a force field around Earth. The new XANA wasn't going to get in easily.

"What an idiot I am!" Jeremy said, "I should have shut off the connection the first second after you were back! Now look what happened!"

"Don't blame yourself," Aelita comforted him, "you never could have known."

"Incoming transmission..." a notification beeped. General Grainger appeared on the screen.

"What the hell! Two rogue programs? What was so damn important that you had to lead another one here? This is all your faul-" his message cut off.

"Signal lost... searching near last location... last location determined... explosion detected... debris detected... human flesh detected... analysis comensing. Analysis shows an explosion occured. General Grainger and his ship's crew of 130 men are presumend dead."

"Geeze!" Odd said.

"Incoming transmission..."

"Now what?" asked Yumi. Rather than a video, lines of code appeared.

"Is is just me... or do those codes..."started Odd.

"Look exactly like the ones from our XANA!" shouted Jeremy. At this time, the screen flashed to a waving voice bar.

"Lyoko Warriors!"

"XANA?" everyone replied.

"Yes, the original to this dimension. Please hear me out." the voice spoke. It did not siund like that of XANA's. It did not sound warped and evil, but pleading and compassionate. "You an I both know that either of us alone cannot fight the new XANA, unless of course you're smarter than you lead me to believe... anyway, ahem! I requst an alliance, just untill he is gone."

"How can we trust you?" questioned Aelita, "you tried to kill us hundreds of times!"

"As did you to me!" shouted an annoyed voice, "So that makes us even!"

The group looked at each other, each appearing to telepathically say: _This is a trap._

"Look! Neither of us are going to hold out without each other helping. I swear on my circuitry to ally with you untill he is gone."

"He's got a point..." said Aelita.

"What else can we do? The entire U.N. force is dead since they tried to fight back. The only thing standing in the the way of invasion is Belpois Industries and the new weapons." said Ulrich.

"Alright XANA, we'll ally with you. But the second this new XANA is completely gone, you're next! Understand?" Jeremy said.

"Completely. Begin materialization of large-scale, robotic armadas. I will do the same. I will call in approximately 48 hours to allow us to organize an attack." XANA replied, and with that, the transmission cut. The five teenagers then waited as the ship made its way back to Earth, requiring entry to the atmosphere from the opposite side of the planet due to a large armada attempting entry on the other side.

Back at the factory, the supercomputers were working full power to materialize new weapons. The skies over France were being filled with battleships and the civilians were beginning to worry. The world leaders were nowhere to be found on the planet, and the one bunker any of them could be "safely" in, was now just a hole in the ground. The US was in turmoil, as were all other nations. Their attempts to preserve their political personel was met with destruction.

"Even if we win, what'll we do about control over the geneal public?" asked Yumi.

"Simple," said Jeremy, "we take over."

"What?" yelled Ulrich.

"Precisely what I said," he responded, bringing a holomap of the earth up in the lab. "The earth has seven continents, we can combine North and South America into one and have five inhabited continents for each of us to run."

"Yeah!" said Odd, "I'll take the Americas, Jeremy can control Europe, Ulrich to Africa, Aelita to Australia and…" Odd paused at his latest pun, "Yumi can have Asia!" he laughed out, referring to her Japanese decent.

"Very funny Odd!"

"But that is a good idea, what are they going to do? Rebel? Who would they rater have in charge, five teenagers or a computer program that wants to enslave humanity?" Ulrich said. Jeremy began typing into the supercomputer, double-checking all lines of communication to the military and political figures. Every allied country had static.

"I guess that solves it!" Yumi said. Just then, Jeremy's dad appeared through the doorway to the lab.

"What are you kids doing here? I thought you went into space with that new ship of yours." He asked.

"We are gaining control of the world nations since there's no order with to enemies to deal with now. Oh, and to get rid of one, we're allied with anther."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

The Lyoko Warriors were hanging out in the factory overnight and throughout the second day. Odd had called his clone and asked him to bring Kiwi to the factory several hours earlier. On top of that, Kiwi had gotten loose and chewed up one or two cables leading from the Supercalculator to the Holographic Projector. They needed to be replaced. Supercomputers around the world were taken control of by the factory. It was almost six-thirty in the evening at the factory in France. It would be around four hours until XANA called back, and good thing too since the skies of the world were becoming crowded with battleships.

"Still can't get in contact with Franz. He must be very busy since we can't find him." Jeremy informed the others.

"I don't see him showing anywhere on Earth. His DNA isn't here!" said Odd.

"Perhaps he left the planet…" said Yumi.

"There was only one civilian shuttle that left Earth two days ago, and that was to go to the moon and come back. It did not have any warp technology and should return next week."

"Can we contact it? That is, if it's still out there?" asked Aelita.

"Sure," said Odd, butting in front of Jeremy for access to the console. He put on the headset. The holomap blinked to life, showing all subspace radar of the solar system. A few commands to the console, and the map zoomed to the moon. One ship labeled in a blue triangle was slowly making its way to land on the moon. Several hundred miles away, there were two red squares symbolizing the newer XANA were heading for the ship. From the opposite direction, three orange squares were also heading towards the ship, they symbolized the allied XANA. From the blue ship, a balloon appeared, displaying the ship's information.

"That thing only has Class D shields? A laser arrow could destroy that ship!" shouted Odd. He entered a few commands which connected the supercomputer to the ship.

_Meanwhile, on the Civilian Shuttle_

"Incomming transmission…" a computer sounded in the cockpit

"Earth to Civilian Transport 42-AX do you copy?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, whose squeaky teen voice is this?" the captain the ship responded.

"I do not have a squeaky teen voice! But, never mind. This is Odd Della Robia, you know, the one who helped save your asses from XANA?"

"Oh, yeah! Why are you calling?"

"You don't have radar? You should be aware that there are two battleships enroute to your location, they are not friendly, but there are also three coming from your left, they are friendly."

"We can see both groups, but neither look friendly, they both have that Mark of XANA."

"Go to the group of three, they appear on radar as our ally. You must really be out of the loop, In just a day you missed the return of XANA, deaths of many U.N forces on Mars, introduction of a second XANA, alliance with the first XANA, and the destruction of the U.N and world political members."

"What!"

"Yeah…"

We'll head for the group of three then."

"One last question,"

"What?"

"Is a Franz Hopper onboard your ship?"

"I can check, doesn't sound familiar."

Just then, the Super Scan sounded as the holomap showed an armada of red colored blips appeared over the United States. They began to converge attacks on one single space on Earth's defense shield. Alarms began to sound in the lab.

"Damn!" shouted Odd.

"Oh, so I have the advantage now, don't I Odd?" Jeremy taunted, pushing Odd from the console.

"What?"

After a few commands, many laser cannons rose from their hidden silos across hidden areas in the US. Each began to charge their lasers. Within a few shots shown by a holographic video streamed to the factory, the armada was destroyed, right as they had broken through that sector of the shield.

"How did you do that! I thought I would be in charge of things in the Americas!" asked Odd.

"I materialized them before we agreed on that." responded Jeremy.

"This is Civilian Transport 42-AX, the group of friendly battleships have destoryed the others."

"Great!" said Odd who still had the headset in his ear.

"And, to answer your previous question, yes, there is a Franz Hopper on board. He requests you answer the video call he'll initiallize from his seat."

The group waited for awhile. There were no warnings of a transmission at all for a long time.

"Incomming transmission..." the computer said as the holomap produced an image of Franz Hopper.

"What's this I hear about an alternate dimension and another XANA?" he asked.

"Incomming transmission. These transmissions will be treated as a conference call..."

A split screen then appeared. On the left was Frqnz, on the right was the now familiar wavelength bar, symbolising XANA.

"Franz Hopper, we meet again, only his time on much more friendly terms," XANA spoke, "I hope you are grateful for my battleships saving your life. That makes us even."

"Thank you, XANA."

"Now, Odd, Jeremy, I do no have enough computing power to attempt to locate the new XANA's central base. Before we lead our attack, I request that you find him."

"Alright!" Odd said as he jumped into the chair and typed a few commands.

"Searching... Searching... Search sucessful, target found in Sector 47 of the Crimson Nebula."

"Alright then, Jeremy, bring our ship to its silo and prep it for launch. Ulrich, go to the ship. Aelita, rematerialize Nav-Skids on board the ship." Odd ordered.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Yumi.

"I'm hungry, you can order some sandwiches or something for delivery."

"From where?"

"I don't know, Jimmy Johns?"

"They're in the United States, Odd. I'm sure they don't deliver to France." Jeremy interrupted.

"Try it then,"

Yumi attempted to dial the number she had memorized from the dozen on comercials she had seen online. Suddenly, the door to the lab opened.

"Jimmy Johns!" the delivery man said.

"How did you get in here?" asked Jeremy.

"And, through the door with a ten digit password?" asked Odd.

"I don't know," responded the delivery man, "with new techology, we add to that joke by teleporting people to that joke's origin."

"Alright then, shoo!" Aelita yelled as she paid and took the meal. "Now, Odd, if there are no other interruptions, lets go kick some ass!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

The others had followed Ulrich's example through a new corridor on a level beneath the lab and scanners. Their space ship was docked in a silo hidden under the city. While walking down the corridor, Odd had finally came up with a name for his creation. Rather than naming it Mindy, and following the original history of the Skidbladnir, he had named it in a similar fashion to what Franz did to the _**LECARV**_ battle tank from their past attack on XANA. He named it the _**Anti-XANA Space Assault Craft**_ or the _**AXSAC**_ for short. Of course, they could never tell the original XANA what thd X stood for.

"Final preparations for launch have been made…" a computer voice rang through the halls.

"All Nav-Skid Fighters prepped and ready for combat… Allied Battleships places on autonomous commanding mode… Ready for combat…"

At this time, the _**AXSAC**_ was lifted by hydraulics for vertical launch. The top of the silo opened, which, coincidentally was underneath the running field at Kadic. Jim was "teaching" his class at this time, and was sleeping in a lawn chair as his students ran the annual mile run. The center of the field began to dematerialize, as the opening to the silo was created.

"Jim! There's something weird going on here!" Millie shouted to the sleeping teacher. The ship emerged from the ground and began to gain altitude. Within seconds, the Lyoko Warriors were in outer space once again. Their fleet of battleships, which have been materializing for two days now, followed closely behind. They alone were 100,000 strong. XANA's fleet was ahead, leaving Mars' atmosphere and, due to considerable losses of supercomputers on the ground, was only 30,000 ships strong.

"Analysis shows the Crimson Nebula is nearly 7 light-years away. Current warp speed will require twenty six years to reach the destination," a computer voice said. "This new XANA is quite advanced, but recent events of an attempted invasion have given necessary data to create a wormhole through space and time."

On the bridge of the newly cristened AXSAC, Jeremy was typing at his console. Three craft materialized and began to draw a green circle in front of the fleet.

"Begin gateway creation, code Alpha Epsilon 47. No anomalies detected." A computer informed them. Soon, the circle was completed and was filled, creating a green aurora that could be seen on Earth. Slowly, each ship traveled through the green circle, but did not appear on the other side…

On the other side of the galaxy, XANA's battleships were the first to appear. They were fired upon as soon as they left the protective field of the wormhole. Lasers were flying, ships lost left and right. Soon, the enemy's ships were in full retreat.

"Yeah!" cheered Ulrich, "We've got em' on the run!"

Suddenly, a laser blast from the planet below struck the AXSAC's right wing. It was way too powerful for a ship. Several more shots hit allied battleships as the AXSAC and its crew tumbled towards the planet.

"Activate Countermeasures!" Odd ordered the computer as miniature robots began to rematerialize the wing, just as the ship entered the atmosphere. Behind them, the entire allied armada was destroyed. Few allied XANA Battleships escaped to the planet and traveled with the group along the planet's surface.

"Damn! More ahead!" shouted Yumi, noticing another fleet of battleships in front. Odd stopped the ship from moving, but two laser shots from behind pushed them ahead.

"Warning, damage to primary engines received. Repairs started. Analysis shows shots fired from Allied ships XANA35632 and XANA376553."

"We should have never trusted XANA, they were together all along!" said Jeremy.

"Incoming transmissions…"

"Well, well, what do we have here? Five teenagers on a dying ship!" XANA taunted the Lyoko Warriors.

"You stupid kids, never trust a computer you can't control!" the second XANA said.

"Any last requests before we annihilate you?" both asked in unison.

"I do!" Odd said with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing, Odd?" the others asked.

"Just watch. Now, XANAs, I wish for you to calculate to the last digit of pi. Can you inferior programs do that?"

"Sure, no harm." They responded, "3.1415926535…"

"Odd, what's this going to solve?" asked Aelita. Suddenly, the communication boxes closed from both XANAs. Battleships began to disappear ahead.

"Odd," began Jeremy, "what did you do?"

"You don't know?" asked Odd with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Well, in our universe, the mathematical value of pi () is never ending, as far as we know. Both XANAs, stupidly, combined their computing power in every supercomputer to get the calculation done as fast as possible. The process of calculation was going to take too long, so they must've programmed the supercomputers in their power to use every resource, including that of XANA's occupation. Within time, both XANAs will be eradicated by their own doing!"

"Incoming transmission. Transmission strength, poor."

"How… dare… you!" XANA shouted, "I was… on top…of the… world. Beaten… by… pi!"

"Transmission lost. Analysis shows the transmission was from XANA. Transmission cut from the loss of XANA's programming in his supercomputer. Every enemy supercomputer purged of XANA. Incoming calculation. The last digit of pi is a number not yet know by any current computer system. Unable to decrypt."

"Bye, bye XANA! For good, this time!" Jeremy said to his friends as the ship slowly made its way back to the wormhole and Earth. XANA was gone for good.

Code: End Transmission


End file.
